Its Complicated
by jessika7979
Summary: Based on different times in the complicated relationship between Caine and Diana starting in Coates Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:-

"Situated west from Pedrido beach California, Coates Academy is a perfect habitation for unsettled children. A place where children learn responsibility and obligation. Your child will be Independent and responsible by the time they leave." Diana read out load in a mocking tone.

She slouched on the spiny chair in the police station. The detective was sitting across the small steel table. The table matched the emptiness of the room. The most colourful think in the room was his gold ring that shimmered against the mirror that Diana guessed was actually a way for the cops to spy on her.

The detective looked at her and smiled. "You'll have a great time; maybe you'll learn how to tell the truth and how not to be a psycho." Diana scowled at him. The detective looked away. Even he didn't like looking into her eyes. "You'll be released to pack and sent off in the morning by your father's request."

"Ha no doubt." Diana sniggered.

The detective nodded and stood up heading for the door. "Have fun." He said over his shoulder. Diana looked up to the celling.

She sat in the front seat of the car. She didn't know the driver. She didn't care. They sat in complete silence. She didn't think of anything. They drove up to the gates and the driver typed in a code to open them. He stopped at the door. She raised her eyebrows and looked out the window.

"This is it?" she asked the driver but he said nothing. "Well, that's just great." Diana said in her usual sarcastic tone. She stepped out of the car wearing the Coates uniform with her hair straight down around her shoulders.

She closed the door and dragged her bags to the door. A tall, skinny woman with grey hair and big round glasses meet her. She had her hair rolled at the ends and she was wearing a wine suit. "Hello. I am Grace Berry your school headmistress. We are happy to have you here." Diana scowled up at her. "Your name?" She said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Diana Ladris."

"Oh yes, Diana your father called last night to confirm your place. You're in room 223. Upstairs and to the right." Diana stood still. She didn't move a muscle. She didn't know if she was doing it in defiance of being in this school or that her father had called.

She hated him. She didn't know who she hated more. Her drunken mother or her washed up father.

"Miss Ladris?" Diana awoke from her daydream and threw her bag over her shoulder. As she was walking up the stairs to her room she saw more new students enter the door and she saw the school motto on the wall of the girl's dorm. "Moving forward together." Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh god" she thought out load.

She walked along the hall until she got to her room. 223. She slowly opened the door and found it empty. She sighed with relief. She liked her space and didn't want anyone invading it. She dumped her bags on the ground and lay on the bed face down. Was she going to survive here? This shit hole was worse than her old school.

"Could all students please go to the assembly hall .Thank you." Miss Berry spoke over the intercom. Diana didn't move for a few moments. She didn't want a big meet and great with the creeps in this place. But finally after 10 minutes she got up and moved towards the hall.

Not many noticed her enter the back entrance late. Miss Berry was at the top making a speech about how this would be another successful year. But no one was listening. Diana saw girls passing each other notes and laughing. The teachers tried to get them to shut up but they weren't successful.

Diana leaned against the wall that she noticed was an off shade of yellow which didn't match the rest of the school.

Diana felt a rush of air from the door opening. A tall boy walked in and leaned on the other side of the wall. He had his arms crossed. He looked over at her and refused to look away. Diana turned to meet his gaze after a few moments. "What?!" Diana said accusingly.

"Haven't seen you around here last year" He said strongly.

"Yeah well I've been dragged down to this hell hole only recently. Today in fact." She said looking away. "Oh well it's your lucky day you get to be stuck in this shit hole for the year with me probably the best person in the world." Diana raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Cocky much?" Diana said which caused him to laugh. He finally looked away from her and back up to Miss Berry as she continued to read her speech to the uninterested pupils.

"So what are you in here for?" Diana asked without looking up.

"Well you see, they call me sick and self-obsessed. My Dad sent me here last year. Said I needed to grow up and get over myself. Bit harsh to send me to this place though." He said looking over to her. "What about you?"

She smiled an evil smile as she said "My mother tripped down the stairs and I told the police it was my Father. They believed me for a while but they soon realised I was lying and sent me here."

The boy laughed. "Jesus, I wish I thought of that." Diana smiled at him.

"To be honest it's probably better than living at home with my mother's pervert boyfriends." The boy nodded. "Yeah they are never a turn on."

A few more people walked in passing them and sitting on the floor which Diana noticed was blue, also completely not matching the school.

"So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?"

Diana looked across and their eyes finally meet. "I'm Diana"

The boy smiled. "Caine"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

Diana slouched on her chair. She was in her third class of the day and lunch was only 10 minutes away. She looked up at the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Caine sat to her right and beside him Drake.

Drake was playing with his lighter. Turning it on and making a small light appear .Then flipping it around so he could feel the heat and not get burned. He re-did this over and over and over again as usual.

Ms Crowley, their History teacher, was standing at the top of the class talking about the revolution. No one listening. As usual. Even Ms Crowley knew that. Was there any point in this lesson? Not really.

Caine was writing on the table. Digging the pen into table until it snapped, which is when the blue ink covered the table. Caine threw the pen on the floor in annoyance. Then being forced to pick it back up by Ms Crowley which only angered him more.

Diana had her feet on the chair in front of her. Tapping her feet to the beat of her IPod. Outside she could see the grounds keeper. He was on a lawn mower mowing the grass. Dianna looked on as her created the spiral patterns on the grass.

As the beat to the song got faster and faster, Diana tapped her feet harder and harder against the chair in front.

"Hey cut it out." Adrian said turning around and putting his arm on Diana's desk. Adrian had dark hair that flipped over his eyebrow on one side. Under his eye he had a small scar from falling off a wall. It was stitched and healed over put it he used it to make him look tougher. Neither the less he always had been someone not to mess with but Diana didn't care. Like most of the people in this school she hated him. He always seemed to have a problem with her. Most people did but especially Adrian.

Diana scowled. "Make me."

She pushed the chair harder and his arm fell off the table causing him to hit his arm off the chair.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You bitch."

Diana rolled her eyes and sat back. Adrian hit her table sending her flying backwards. Her whole table came with her causing her to bang her head off the floor.

Adrian smiled and laughed. "Don't mess with me" he said kneeling down to Diana who was now on the floor. Diana scowled at him.

The bell for lunch went. "Take this up outside!" Ms Crowley shouted as she dragged Adrian outside.

Adrian got outside and went to head for his locker but he was pulled back by the collar of his wine school jumper. The full force of the jumper coming back onto his neck almost knocked him out straight. He was dragged into a corner beside the toilets and turned around to face Caine.

"Don't mess with her Adrian. You think your tough but you're not." Caine was so close to his face that he could feel Adrian's heavy breathing.

Adrian tried to swarm out of Caine's tight grip on his collar but the more Adrian moved the harder Caine pushed him up against the wall.

Drake stood beside him as support. Not that he liked Diana at all but Caine was his friend and Drake was always up for kicking someone's head in.

Drake took out his pen knife. Caine smiled a malevolent smile. "You know Adrian, that scar is all healed. No permanent damage, very lucky to not lose your eye. What happens is the cut gets infected and it starts to bleed again and the infected blood gets into your eye and slowly starts to breakdown your eyeball. Like decay on your teeth except in your eye." Caine took the knife off Drake and pressed it up against the scar. Then he looked deep into his eyes so that Adrian knew he meant what he said.

"So you listen to me, stay away from Diana. I don't want to see you near her, talking about her or even looking at her ever again. Otherwise that scar will be cut again." Caine took the knife away and eased his grip on Adrian's collar. "Understood?"

Adrian could hardly move but he managed to nod.

"Good." Caine said while letting go of him. "Now go!" Adrian ran.

Diana walked by not looking at either of them. Caine walked briskly behind her. "You're welcome" he called behind her. But Diana said nothing and kept walking until she reached her locker.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Caine asked while standing at her locker. "I don't need you to threaten people for me Caine. I can stand up for myself."

Caine looked at her in disbelief. "Are you actually serious?"

Diana closed her locker.

"Whatever" Caine shouted as she walked away. "I can sort her out." Drake said clenching his fist. Caine shook his head and turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone ! :) ok so this chapter is very short but to make uo for it ill post the next chapter either later on today or first thing tomorrow :) thanks for the support ! x**

**jess x**

Chapter 3:-

Caine lay on the bed. He wasn't moving at all. It was like he was dead. Diana would have sworn he was if he didn't have nightmares and thrash out at random people all the time.

She lay on the bed beside him. She was tired. She had been up all night arguing with Drake. Caine had thrown a boy through a window. He had broken his neck but was still alive.

Diana wanted to get Lana so she could heal him. But Drake said Caine wouldn't want that so he forced her to stay here and watch the boy slowly die in pain. She hated Lana just as much as anyone but that was just sick.

She hated Drake. He was evil. She had listened to him ramble on about how much he admired Caine and how loyal he was to him. But Diana knew that if she wasn't constantly in with Caine, Drake would kill him

And take over.

Diana touched Caine's cheek bone and he twitched. She jumped out of the bed and went up against the wall. She was constantly worried he was going to throw her through a window or up to a wall. She knew she'd die. If he was awake he'd get Lana for her and she'd be fine.

But she knew Drake hated her. Not just disliked her .Hated her with a vengeance. If he could kill her without Caine hating him he would.

Why was she doing this? She could be easily killed. She knew Sam would let her stay with him. No one would stop her. Drake would be happy to see her gone.

Did she even love him? She didn't know. He was attractive and powerful but was the enough? He wasn't capable of loving her. Not really anyway. He was evil and all he cared about was power. She knew that. But something was still keeping her here.

Did it even matter? Was he ever going to wake up from this coma .Diana remembered him coming back after 3 days. He was weak. Something had got into his mind and damaged him. If he did wake up, would he even be the same?

Caine stayed still and after a few minutes Diana removed herself from the wall. She slowly walked over to the bedside table and took the tray that had the empty can of beans that she'd fed him last night.

This was her new life now. Avoiding Drake and looking after a half dead Caine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone - i am so sorry i have completely neglected this story - i was really into it then just lost its flare but im back now and hoping to make this a great story again ! :) thank you for your continued support on this and on Gone reborn :D hope you like this chapter ! OH also one more thing - i have decided not to go in order of time. Its going to be random times not in order :) thank you! **

**xxx jessika :P**

Chapter 4:

Diana was on Caine's shoulders. His actual shoulders. No metaphor or deep thought. Literally on his back while he was walking up the hill towards the Mansion. When had he ever done anything like that ever?

When she looked back far enough she could see the boat floating on the water slowly bopping up and down from the ever so slight current. Even though there was no wind in the FAYZ the water still swayed slightly from the barriers energy and life forms under the sea. No waves. No wind. But still that small current.

Like the small amount of hope she had of winning. Of leaving this place alive. That was a small chance. She would die, she was sure of it. But right now, at this very moment in time, she didn't care. She was back here on the Island where, she thought, the reason for her soon to be death had all started.

She had her head on his left shoulder as he walked up the hill. She only then realised he was wearing a black blazer. It was irrelevant to her previously but for some reason she now noticed it was strangely clean. But then again Caine never allowed himself to look scruffy. Even in this place.

She had her one arm clutching across his chest and the other bent so that her hand was placing slightly under her own head. Caine's hands were holding her legs just behind her knees. She thought he would have levitated her but she couldn't feel it. Was it some sort of gesture? She didn't know. She just knew there wasn't a hope in hell she would have made it up the hill .Emotionally and physically drained from the past 48 hours.

They didn't speak while he climbed up the hill. She figured he was in deep concentration finding the right stones to step on and avoiding big clumps of moss that were loose and would have spent them back down the hill.

They were close to the top of the hill when they heard a whooshing sound above them. From the roof of the mansion, Linda, one of Albert's workers who had obviously stayed behind shot a missile at them.

"Idiots" Caine muttered under his breath but load enough that Diana heard. Then dropping her legs and with his right hand tossing the missile aside.

Diana tripped on a piece of dirt because somehow, even now, she was still in her bare feet.

Caine spun his heel and tried to grab her with his hands .His real hands. But when she slipped even further he levitated her up to the door of the house.

Diana saw it in his eyes again .Darkness. Not at her, but at them kids. Racing after him she realised he was going to take his revenge out on them kids.

The stairs were wooden and made his footsteps sound louder and harsher than they actually were.

He reached the roof faster than the kids expected .Three of them .2 girls and a boy. All huddled in the corner of the roof.

"Did you seriously think you could through a missile at me?" Caine smirked and raised his hand. "Wrong decision."

The kids all clung to each other and closed their eyes waiting for the force that would most certainly kill them.

"Caine! Stop!" Diana screamed from behind him. He looked back at her. With no hate. No anger. Just acceptance. He looked at the ground and dropped his hand.

Diana walked across the roof unobtrusively. Passed Caine and towards the kids who had a look of relief on their faces and didn't look nervous of her.

"Now get out." She said to the kids in a voice that made her seem as strong as Caine. The kids stood still in shock for a few moments as Caine smiled at the ground. She was still her. She was still the strong Diana he was in love with.

Then the kids passed him and the Diana slowly walked up to him and hugged him. He put his arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder once again.

Then she mumbled "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! so iv tried to keep everything up to date but sadly i havent been 100% fulfilling that! Anyway i just want to say thanks as always for the continued support! Also i am so happy to announce that this story has also been nominated for a number of gone awards! Thank you so much ! i feel so proud! i will continue to write as long as you keep wanting to hear the story ! **

**xxx**

**jess**

Chapter 5:-

Caine looked behind the chair he had sat on. Everyone had left but he still expected someone, no not someone, Diana, to be waiting behind.

But she was angry as hell. He knew that. He didn't know why he was pretending that everything was going to be all happy again. Not straight away. But she would get over it. He would make sure of that.

Penny walked along the road in front of him. Running and jumping like a child on Christmas day. She was enjoying her newly repaired legs.

He had Bug go check Sam's pack that had left to wait at the highway about an hour ago. It seemed inevitable that Brianna would be going along with Lana and Dekka. But Albert and Quinn were staying put. A big bonus.

The plaza was almost dead. Only himself, Penny and a few younger kids were still present. He crossed the Plaza with a feeling of self-pride. No one could stop him. He was invincible.

He reached the door of the hall. He opened it slowly and strode down the hallway. He heard rummaging in the room where he had settled for a few hours before he addressed the crowd of people.

"What are you doing?" He asked before even entering the room. He knew it was her. She had navy jeans on which were slightly covered at the top by her long flowing black top which was probably cleaner than anything in the FAYZ at this moment in time.

Her hair was curly at the ends. It was shoulder length again. She was standing at the end of the double bed.

He stepped into the room leaning on the door frame and He had a smirk on his face.

Diana crossed the room towards the dresser and revealed a bag half packed on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Caine asked as his smirk was gone and he stood upright.

Diana stopped at the dresser and hung her head down has she opened the drawer. "I told you I couldn't do this. I told you I couldn't stay with you for this. I might not have control over you. But you defiantly have no control over me. I'm going with Sam."

She closed the dresser and walked back to the bag with a few tops. "I don't think so." Caine said half laughing. He crossed the room and grabbed her arm.

But she yanked it away just as fast. "Well think again! I'm leaving." She zipped the bag up and walked towards the door.

But as she reached it the door slammed in her face and she was pushed up against it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Caine roared with harshness in his voice.

Diana looked uninterested at his threats.

"You can try and keep me here. But you'll get tired and then you'll sleep, and then I'll leave." She said. "Just face it Caine you can't keep me here."

"I can try." He said shyly as if he had just revealed a secret.

He held his hand out towards her and wasn't surrendering to her gaze.

Then she cracked. "LET ME GO!" she screamed as she tried to realise herself from the grip that she knew there was no escaping.

"Why would I ever let you go? Why would I ever let you leave? And betray me to all people but Sam!" Caine spat at her with rage.

"Because I'm pregnant! " She screamed back with sadness and sorrow.

Caine's arm dropped and Diana was released. Caine stood in the same position for the whole time as he watched Diana pick up her bag and walk away.


End file.
